fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mighty But Few
'The Mighty But Few '''is an superhero-themed fighting game created by ChrisFClarke. Plot On December 21st, 2112, a century later than the Mayans predicted, a large chunk broke off of Earth's moon and crash-landed into Antarctica, melting the southern polar ice cap entirely and subsequently causing a monumental flood which reduced South America to only two countries and destroyed almost the entire United States, reducing it to a poverty-stricken wasteland known as, appropriately enough, the "American Wasteland." Soon after came the emergence of super-powered humans and aliens, some choosing to use their powers for the good of the universe and others for evil, and over time, these heroes and villains began engaging in intense battles against one another. Now, in May 2345, the all-powerful CEO of Ahramat Enterprises in what was once Egypt, now part of the affluent North Pan-Africa, plans to take over and rule planets and galaxies, and the heroes and villains of the universe continue to battle it out in an all-out war, but with the motivation of stopping him and either defending or dooming it, whichever their alignment. Characters Playable Heroes * Chris "Blaze Bolt" Adams ''(voiced by Sean Chiplock): A jokester college track-and-field athlete from Neo-Toronto with the powers of super-speed and electrokinesis. * Jerry "Furor" Bennett (voiced by Kath Soucie as Jerry and Fred Tatasciore as Furor): A 10-year-old American Wasteland orphan who becomes a large, hulking, muscular adult form under emotional stress. * Jonathan Murdoch (reprised by Gideon Emery): The spirit of Bout of the Century's very own poster boy, resurrected by Necro-Reaper after over 400 years of being dead. * Oukonunaka (voiced by Wes Studi): A 74-year-old Cherokee shaman on a spiritual quest to stop Isfapep from taking over and ruling the universe before it is too late. * Akihiro "Rising Sun" Okada (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): A light-katana-wielding Yakuza deserter from Neo-Tokyo who seeks to put an end to Isfapep's imminent dictatorship of the universe. * Astrid "Valkyrie" Bergdahl (voiced by Karen Strassman): A military commander of Norway's Neo-Viking army, succeeding her late father, Markus "Krigørn," and the poster girl of The Mighty But Few. Villains * Marlon "Alligatorid" Devereaux (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A former geneticist from Neo-Orleans who is now a monstrous hybrid of man and alligator after an experiment gone wrong. * Héctor García "El Cibernético" Fernández (voiced by Konnan): A Mexican former professional wrestler, cybernetically resurrected after suffering a fatal heart attack in the ring. * Koshmar (voiced by Robert Englund): A denizen of Planet Octophobia looking to spread agonizing fear throughout the entire universe. * Mortimer "Necro-Reaper" Jones (voiced by Ron Banks): A necromancer from what was once Detroit, now part of the American Wasteland, who delved into forbidden death magic following the extermination of his superheroine wife, Alicia "Scream Queen." * Razz-Zatazz (voiced by Venus Terzo): The queen of the insectoid Nazz-Kazzizz race of Planet Nazz-Kazz who wishes to infest entire planets and galaxies with her brood. * Colleen "Wicka" O'Kelly (voiced by Siobhan Flynn): An Irish black witch who uses not only her dark magic, but also her seductive allure, to fight. Hidden * Jose Francisco "Nuqueimar" de Souza (voiced by Michael Jai White): A ruthless Brazilian favela crime lord and villain with the power of nuclear pyrokinesis. * Natalya "Sosulka" Ivanova (voiced by Cindy Robinson): A cryokinetic, Sub-Zero-like Russian heroine who's had to live through her country now being even colder than it usually is as a result of the 2112 apocalypse. Final Boss * Sayid "Isfapep" al-Qadiri (voiced by Jonathan Adams): The all-powerful CEO of Ahramat Enterprises, bent on taking over and ruling the entire universe, and the final boss of The Mighty But Few. Pre-Order * Prosaelia (voiced by Kath Soucie): A telepathic and telempathic alien heroine from the pristine planet of Ashar who mentally controls a technological staff. DLCs * Konrad "Dr. Verrückter" Mischler (voiced by Jim Pirri): A Swiss mad scientist, and the one responsible for his escaped test subject, Salvagata's genetic mutation. * Kim "Jeong-ui" Min-jun (voiced by Sam Riegel): Hailing from Neo-Seoul, a teukchwal (Korean tokusatsu) who dedicates his life to fighting crime and is well-liked by the public for it. * Kim "Jeonjo" Jun-seo (voiced by Daniel Southworth): A non-super-powered street criminal and the inferior younger brother of Jeong-ui. * Poseidana (voiced by Cree Summer): A trident-wielding tail-and-legs-combo alien mermaid heroine and champion of her home planet, Atlantida. * Marisol "Salvagata" Vasquez (voiced by Kimberly Brooks): An Argentine heroine who is now a jaguarwoman as a result of having her DNA experimented on against her will. * Theodoros "Sea Toxin" Karalis (voiced by Matthew Mercer): A Greek anti-environmentalist with the power of poison gas emission who seeks to pollute the universe's oceans. Notes * The Mighty But Few will have a 2.5D gameplay format, same as NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat reboot and Injustice series. * The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. * The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of seven CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place on a floating technological platform, encased in a holographic dome, as it flies across the North Pan-African desert, and one final fight against the final boss, who is, of course, Isfapep, in his office at Ahramat Enterprises headquarters! * I envision The Mighty But Few to have a "T" rating, and be on the lookout for more "T"-rated MGW titles soon! * With the exception of the game intro, Mighty Move sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision The Mighty But Few to run at 60fps. * The super moves here are called "Mighty Moves" and not only start up in the same fashion as the Super Moves in the Injustice series, in which we briefly cut to a waist-up shot of the character before they start to perform it, but are also as epic and over-the-top in nature as them and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. * The Training Mode stage is a Danger Room-like training area (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). * For the first time in MGW Productions history, this project will feature Mortal Kombat X and Injustice 2-style intros, in which the character who speaks first gets two lines, whereas the character who speaks second only gets one. * There are Injustice series character trait-like abilities called Heroic or Villainous Traits, which can grant your chosen character temporary access to new moves, temporarily augment their statistics, etc., and have an 8-16 second cooldown once used up before they can be used again. * Similar to the Situation/Dramatic Finishes in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fighting games (excluding Capcom's arcade game and its subsequent update, Heritage for the Future), some characters' stages have Dramatic Ends, which require you to defeat your opponent with a Mighty Move while they are on the left, center, or right of the stage. * While, same as in Injustice 2, the characters' (text-and-pictures) arcade endings are told from their perspective, the game intro is narrated by none other than the Star Wars movies' very own Mark Hamill! * And it's not just character-narrated endings that The Mighty But Few will borrow from Injustice 2, it'll also have a Gear System that allows you to customize your characters with "Common," "Rare," "Epic," or "Legendary" gear parts earned from playing the game, which modify their abilities and stats, and shaders that alter a character's Gear colors and are merely for cosmetic purposes, as well as the Clash System from both it and Gods Among Us, with five generic clash quotes and four opponent-specific (including rival, mirror match, and final boss) clash quotes per character. * Character classifications are listed in their personal statistics, which are shown in their prologues. "Power" characters can use their superhuman strength to throw objects or parts of the arena at their opponents; "Skill" ones, on the other hand, can hit foes onto parts of the arena or, using their agility, jump off them to avoid incoming attacks and/or projectiles. * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right (hidden and DLC will be added if unlocked), and also, during the credits, is Ursine Vulpine's "Do You Realize?", which was previously used in the trailer to Transformers: The Last Knight. Category:MGW Productions